


a sasusaku fic

by Anonymous



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku - Freeform, inosaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a short sasusaku fic :) in spirit of a reylo fic ;)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	a sasusaku fic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



sakura picks up sasuke (with her sexy powerful muscles) and dunks him into the garbage. fucking obliterated. "This is for not paying child support shannaro!" she says, before leaving with her secret mistress, (the badest bitch in konoha) ino. 

sasuke just lays there. in the garbage. he hasn't felt anything in 12 years since he became a bootlicker for the military state and heterosexual.

the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> sakura is a lesbian and this ship fucking sux


End file.
